


Past of an Angel

by Evermoon2097



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Genocide, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evermoon2097/pseuds/Evermoon2097
Summary: Pit is haunted by his past. A memory of a horrible genocide, performed by a certain snake-haired villain. After a nightmare pertaining to this event, Pits friends force the truth out of him. Will they be able to bring him out of the dark? Or will he forever wallow in his past.(This is a reposting from FanFiction.Net)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Past of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading fanfics on this for a while and figured I ought to give back a bit. This is my first fanfic so I hope someone enjoys it. This is mainly about what happened to the rest of the angels. I’ve never found a solid answer so I might as well write my own. This takes place during Super Smash Bros Brawl and after Subspace Emissary. Enjoy!

A young angel ran around street corners, trying to avoid the impending threat. Bodies of fellow angels were sprawled along the road. Flames burned around him and giant craters littered the street. The sky was red with clouds and lightning. Finally, he saw a familiar face, standing strong against the darkness. It was his older brother, wielding a large black club. The young angel ran up to him and clung to his toga. Startled, the brother looked down at the small figure, hugging him. 

“Pit?! You’re alive!” He reached down and hugged him back holding him in his arms. 

Weeping, Pit asked, “What’s happening?”

“Don’t worry,” the brother replied. “You’ll be safe with me.” Suddenly, erupting from the ground, a large hand grabbed the brothers and dragged them through the ground.

* * *

Pit woke, his bed soaked with sweat. A scream escaped his lips as he sat up looking around wildly. The angel closed his eyes, attempting to slow his breathing. 

“Wow, some nightmare eh? You okay?” Pit jerked around and looked at the source of the voice. His roommate, Link, was looking at him, concern filling his eyes. 

“Oh yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just a nightmare,” Pit said, calming down. He got off the bed and began searching through his dresser for a clean toga. 

“You sure? You seem pretty tense,” Link asked, politely turning away. 

“Yeah, it was nothing,” Pit replied, still breathing heavily. 

“Okay...if you’re sure,” Link said, hesitantly. 

“Yeah, well I’m hungry, see you later,” Pit quickly replied as he rushed out the door, stepping into the spiraling hallways of the Smash Mansion. 

“Bye…” Link said, awkwardly. He was silent for a moment before he shrugged and changed as well. The Hylian exited the room and began walking towards the cafeteria. Lost in thought, he didn’t even notice when someone else began walking next to him. Looking at him awkwardly. Oblivious, the swordsman kept walking and thinking about his encounter with Pit. The stranger cleared her throat and Link’s head shot up, startled. Before him, smirking, was Zelda. 

“Oh, hey. Sorry about that, I was just lost in thought,” Link replied, embarrassed. Zelda let out a light laugh.

“No worries,” she said, rolling her eyes. The two started up a friendly chat as they walked. Not before long, they were joined by another swordsman. He was a tall bluenette with a flowing red cape and brown boots. He swung around a long golden blade, looking bored.

“Hey, guys. What’s for breakfast? Hope it’s chicken,” he said, popping up on the other side of Link. 

“Oh, hey Ike!” Link replied smiling. Zelda gazed at him, confused. 

“Ike, why would they serve chicken for breakfast?” she asked. 

“Eh, I want chicken,” Ike said, smirking. Zelda rolled her eyes as the trio approached the cafeteria. Link looked around, searching for a certain angel. 

“Link? You coming?” Ike asked. Link blinked and then looked down to see Zelda and Ike had already walked away, looking back at him curiously. The Hylian rushed over and explained, “Oh, yeah I was just looking for Pit. He left earlier and I have no idea where he went.” 

“Maybe he went into town for food,” Zelda suggested. “There is this one really good diner I went to last night.” 

“Yeah, probably,” Link said unconvinced. 

“After we fill up we’ll go look for him,” Ike assured him. 

“Okay, sounds good,” Link replied as Zelda nodded. The three got their food and took a table.

* * *

Pit walked around the marketplace, looking around curiously. He saw everything from teleporters to rainbow-colored death rays. Nothing really piqued his interest aside from a small capsule. The angel sensed powerful magic coming off of the item, so he asked the shop keeper what it was. 

The stout man replied, “That be a memory capsule. Ever had a memory but never known how to describe it? Yeah, just break that capsule over any smooth body of water and it’ll show anyone watching the memory. All you have to do is think of it and  _ kaboom _ ! It’s there for the world to see!” Pit thought about his promise that he’d tell Lady Palutena what it was like here so he figured it would be useful. He purchased two, just in case. Moving on, he continued to explore the marketplace searching for anything else that could be useful. All of a sudden, his stomach growled. Pit realized he hadn’t eaten yet so when he saw a diner, he went in for a bite to eat.

A while later, Pit exited the diner feeling refreshed, and prepared to walk back towards the mansion when he heard a shout.

“Pit!” The young angel turned around and saw Ike waving at him from across the street. The swordsman was standing near a familiar pair of Hylians. Pit ran over and greeted the trio. 

“Hey, guys,” the young angel said, smiling.

“Huh, you were right Zelda. He was at the diner,” Link said jokingly. The four of them started walking and chatting about their upcoming battles. Ike searched for chicken the whole time. Eventually, the topic of Pit’s nightmare came up. 

“You know, I don’t really want to talk about this,” Pit said the moment Link mentioned it.

“Come on, how bad could it be? It’ll help to talk about it-” Link started.

“Actually, I have a fight coming up,” interrupted Pit, annoyed. Knowing Link wouldn’t give up, he ignited his wings and flew away. Zelda and Ike shot Link a look and then ran after the fleeing angel. Link ran with them, feeling guilty for pushing his friend so much. After almost five minutes of flying, Pit flew over the Great Wood. It was an enormous forest filled with creatures of all kinds, both good and evil. His wings began shining red and he was forced to touch down in a clearing. The young angel studied his surroundings and saw there was a ring of trees towering above him and in the center was a small pond. He walked towards the pool and gazed into its smooth surface, lost in thought.  _ Why do I just run away from them? I should talk to my friends, but if they knew… _ Pit was brought back to earth by footsteps behind him. He looked up and saw Link, Zelda, and Ike running into the clearing. The angel’s expression hardened and he turned away, preparing to fly off again. 

“Pit! What happened? Please talk to us!” Zelda called from across the clearing. These words struck Pit like daggers, bringing tears to his eyes. 

“Please, we just want to help,” Link followed. Pit stopped holding back his tears and whirled around. His eyes narrowed and yelled back, his voice full of pain.

“You want to know what happened to me!?” Pit screamed, “Fine.”

* * *

Furious, Pit pulled out one of the capsules and crushed it over the pond. Throwing the pieces into the water’s surface, his eyes started to glow a menacing purple. His friends ran forward and gazed into the swirling water. It spun into an image of a Greek-style city with a young angel dancing around near a fountain. He let out a laugh as he wobbled on the rim, his arms spread out for balance. 

“All was well in the Kingdom of Saints,” Pit began, his arms held out over the pool. “Every Angel was well cared for, none suffered, none died.” A jolt of red lightning flashed across the pond and its image changed. It now showed the same scene, except the fountain was replaced by a giant smoking crater. The surrounding buildings were all burning or destroyed. 

“Until the day Medusa attacked. The angels in the Kingdom of Saints served Lady Palutena and Skyworld. Medusa had a plan to conquer Skyworld, the only thing in her way were the angels. So she dragged, each and every one of us down into the Underworld,” Pit continued, his voice holding the barest hint of insecurity. Zelda let out a small gasp and Ike just looked horrified. The pool showed hands reaching up through the floor and grabbing any angel nearby as Monoeyes and a serpent ravaged the ground. It cut to the same angel from before clinging to another angel as they were both dragged through a new hole. 

“As you know, angels are the immortal messengers of the Gods. There is only one way to kill one-- to take away its wings. So, Medusa tore the wings off of every single angel, leaving them rot in her cells.” The pond began showing the mass murder of an entire civilization. 

“Medusa spared one. She let one live. He was already useless, less than a century old, couldn’t fly and couldn’t read or write. She left him alive as a trophy of her greatest victory of Palutena. She left him alive so he would suffer forever.” Pits voice was shaking now, tears streaming down his face. The image in the pool faded and his eyes returned to their normal blue. “I’m alive because of her mistake. My entire life is centered around killing Medusa once and for all. My destiny is to avenge my entire species, but it will never happen. BECAUSE GODS CAN’T DIE!” Pit’s voice broke and he crumpled on the ground, weeping into his hands. “But...but angels can...I can never win…because she’ll always come back...and eventually...the angels will go extinct...and it’ll be as if we never existed…” The brunette hung his head, tears dripping into the pool. The others rushed over to his side, putting their arms around him and saying comforting words. These all fell on deaf ears. Pit ignored them, lost in his own grief. 

**Author's Note:**

> That brings the end of my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Any and all reviews are welcome and I’m sorry for the downer of an ending. I have trouble writing friendly fluff like that so I might as well not make my debut even worse. Hope you guys enjoyed and I’ll try to write some more when I can.


End file.
